swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sycthian
Sycthian was a Human male Sith Lord from the ancient Sith Empire during the Old Republic and the apprentice of the Sith Darth Zash, known as Darth Sycthian. After Sycthian killed Zash following her betrayal, he gained the moniker of the notorious "Outlander" later in his life. After his resurrection on Yavin IV, Sycthian became the fearsome and tremendously powerful Fallen Emperor, leader of the Fallen Empire. Achieving many victories and slaying many foes, he would eventually eliminate one of his rivals, Darth Thanaton, and claimed his place on the Dark Council. Overtime, he would encounter the Eternal Empire, led by the former Sith Emperor, Valkorion. Killing his son and daughter, he would finally defeat Valkorion five years later, and would become the Emperor of Zakuul, restoring balance to the galaxy. Yeas later, Sycthian would grow delusional with his ambition to rule the galaxy, and followed in Valkorion's steps in hopes of achieving immortality. He sought out the holocron which helped him defeat Valkorion, and absorbed it's energy, alongside Valkorion's lifeforce, granting Sycthian immortality. Three millennia later, he would encounter the Ancient Foes, who sought to end his increasing oppression across the galaxy. After their fierce battle on Korriban, they would destroy Sycthian's physical body and trapped his spirit inside his own holocron for many years to come, although he was ultimately freed by Darth Nullhiles. Sometime before the destruction of the second Death Star in 4 ABY, Sycthian's spirit would roam many planets, orchestrating his return. Secretly creating the Reborn Sith Order, Sycthian would seek out a man on Coruscant called Tivan Morra, and would take him in as his apprentice, granting him the title of Darth Imperius. In 12 ABY, a student of Jedi Master Kan Toth, Noman Karr, led the Jedi Dynasty in a mission to hunt down the remnants of Sycthian once and for all. However, after a confrontation, Sycthian seemingly killed every member of the Jedi Dynasty and left Karr for dead. Deluded with vengeance and obsessed with saving the galaxy, Karr resurfaced 4 years later on a mission to resurrect Sycthian so he could kill him personally. Ultimately, this led to Karr's defeat at the hands of the Galactic Alliance, in Sycthian's resurrection and Sycthian declaring himself the Fallen Emperor of the Fallen Empire, seemingly killing Karr at the Temple of Sacrifice. Sending his most powerful servant and herald Kraven Voz to prepare for his arrival, Sycthian commanded his advisers, the Eternal Lords, to start carving a path of chaos and destruction across the galaxy. However, both Kraven and the Eternal Lords were stopped by the combined forces of the Vindictive, the True Sith Empire, and the New Jedi Order. Four years later, tired of the failure of his underlings, Sycthian stepped out of the shadows to conquer the galaxy himself. Sycthian finally revealed himself to the galaxy in 20 ABY, personally commanding the Fallen Empire's forces into conquering the galaxy and seeking out powerful warriors to form the Callous Order to aid his cause for total galactic domination, even recruiting the Sith Lord Kranak. Sycthian promptly instigated the Battle of Tython and the Invasion of Dromund Kaas, defeating both the Jedi Order and the True Sith all by himself. Sycthian assembled the Seeker artifact and sparked galactic chaos, eventually leading to a clash on Korriban and a final showdown on the Eternal Spire, Sycthian defeating all opposition, successfully taking over the galaxy. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Sycthian was a Force-sensitive Human male born in the year 3698 BBY on the planet Dromund Kaas, the capital of the reconstituted Sith Empire. Growing up as a mere slave without a notable family nor background, Sycthian would develop his emotions, them being hate and anger, across those who enslaved him, eventually revealing his powers when he slaughtered them all in an act of emotional outburst. This drew the attention of the Sith Academy, and on the behalf of Darth Marr, took Sycthian in, beginning to train him in the ways of the dark side of the Force. Apprenticed to Darth Zash Supervised by the Lord of the Sith Darth Zash, Sycthian would train inside the Sith Academy on Korriban for a very long time, growing in strength and intellect and slowly mastering the dark side of the force as time passed, eventually finishing his trials and becoming Darth Zash's apprentice after her previous one mysteriously disappeared. Sycthian began his journey through many planets in search for ancient and powerful artifacts, whom belonged to the ancient Sith Lord Tulak Hord, which Zash required for a special ritual that would presumbably increase Sycthian's power. After successfully retrieving all of Tulak Hord's artifacts and handing them over to Zash, Sycthian ultimately realized this was a ruse set up by Zash to take over his body and achieve longevity, which ensured in a duel between the apprentice and the master. Besting Darth Zash in combat and Force prowess, Sycthian struck her down and assumed her mantle as Lord of the Sith, becoming Darth Sycthian. Eventually, this led to Darth Thanaton, one of Zash's and now Sycthian's rivals, to discover of Zash's apprentice unauthorized rise to power, and considered him a great threat to his plans of ascending to the Dark Council. Seeking to eliminate him, they would battle each other for over a year, including a Kaggath, which concluded with a duel on the Dark Council, resulting in Thanton's death, and Darth Sycthian's rise to the Dark Council. Life as Darth Sycthian After the deaths of Darth Zash and Thanaton, Darth Sycthian quickly became an important inspirational figure for the Sith Empire, after his triumphant victories against the Republic and the Jedi, and his mastery over the dark side. He was feared across many star systems, and joined up with many alliances to benefit the interest of the Sith Empire, and increase it's influence on the galaxy. Darth Sycthian would continue to eliminate the Sith Empire's enemies, and would bring would glory to the Sith after his many victories on countless star systems, becoming a feared individual in the Dark Council. He became powerful enough to draw the attention of the former Jedi and Sith Lord Revan, who returned from the brink of death to revive the former Sith Emperor Vitiate, in order to completely destroy him to end Vitiate's goal of annihilating all life in the galaxy. Ultimately, Sycthian would help form an alliance in order to finally defeat Revan and stop his quest for vengeance before he brings the Emperor his full power. Although they stopped Revan, Vitiate returned, declaring that he will end all life on the galaxy, starting with Ziost. The Alliance quickly moved to stop Vitiate from killing all life on Ziost, but they would fail, and would be defeated from Vitiate. Unexpectedly, after his success on Ziost, Vitiate would quickly disappear, no trace of him left anywhere in the galaxy. Rise of the Eternal Empire Leaving Ziost, Darth Sycthian returned to his companions in order to begin a manhunt to search for the former Sith Emperor, Vitiate. Unfortunately, they would find no clue for his existence. This was until they discovered a signal in Wild Space, where they finally found a trace of Vitiate's whereabouts. There, they found Zakuul, and a giant fleet surrounding it, called the Eternal Empire, ruled by the Immortal Emperor, Valkorion. Sycthian would confront Valkorion, and his son and daughter, Arcann and Vaylin, and would assassinate the immortal emperor, after being tricked by Arcann. He would be imprisoned in carbonite. After five years, Darth Sycthian would finally be freed by his alliance, and would quickly return to action to oppose the now new Emperor, Arcann. After many plans and minor victories, Sycthian would finally defeat Arcann. Shortly after, Vaylin would declare herself empress of Zakuul, and began launching a full scale invasion on Odessen, the Alliance's headquarters. Seemingly succeeding, Vaylin was killed by Sycthian after she failed to fully sustain her powers. Defeating Valkorion After defeating both Arcann and Vaylin, Darth Sycthian was one step closer to taking the Eternal Throne, and taking over the Eternal Empire. However, Valkorion returned, revealing he's been inside Sycthian's mind all along, learning his strengths, weaknesses, and venturing inside his thoughts to have the power to posses his body and maintain his spirit. After a lengthy mental duel with Valkorion's spirit, Sycthian would commence a duel with Valkorion, displaying their powerful mastery of the dark side of the Force. Sycthian would eventually defeat Valkorion using the power of a hidden holocron, found on Zakuul, capable of trapping powerful entities and preserving great power within them. Using this to his advantage, Sycthian would unleash the holocron on Valkorion, and would render his immortality futile. With Valkorion's power gone, Sycthian finally executed the Immortal Emperor, and would claim the Eternal Empire as his own. Achieving Immortality A few years after Valkorion's death, Darth Sycthian would become the new Immortal Emperor of Zakuul, and would launch devastating attacks on his enemies from his Eternal Throne, waging battles on Coruscant, Dromund Kaas, and Iokath, in hopes of defeating the Republic once and for all. Although he would be victories in countless battles, he would never defeat the Republic itself. However, after conquering many worlds in the name of the Sith Empire, he'd begin to grow delusional with power, and eventually would follow in Valkorion's footsteps, and began experimenting on the holocron that trapped Valkorion so he could unlock the secret to immortality. Eventually, Sycthian would finally tap into the holocron, but before he could harness it's power, he was interrupted by his own alliance, and was forced to duel with his former allies, killing them all in the process. Shortly after, he'd imbue himself with the holocron, and gained immortality, but was cursed with having to absorb the lifeforces of his victims in order to sustain his new-found power. He would soon start to wreck havoc across the galaxy with his Eternal Fleet, and would continue to dominate several planets with an iron grip, prompting resistances to stand up against his oppression, such as the force-sensitive Lord of the Sith Darth Nullhiles, whom confronted Sycthian personally, but ultimately lost in a fierce duel, temporarily serving Sycthian before escaping. Battle with the Ancient Foes After millennia of conquest, Sycthian's oppression would be opposed by the Ancient Foes, an alliance consisting of four powerful individuals who seek to end the Eternal Empire's galactic domination once and for all. The Ancient Foes challenged Sycthian on Moraband, where a fierce battle would occur. Eventually, this led to Sycthian's defeat at the hands of the Ancient Foes, whom used Sycthian's powerful holocron that gave him his immorality to destroy his physical body and imprison his spirit within it for many centuries to come, seemingly defeating both the Eternal Empire and the Immortal Emperor once and for all. Masquerading as Darth Nox Many centuries after Sycthian's defeat at the hands of the Ancient Foes, Sycthian's spirit would be trapped inside his powerful holocron. However, Darth Nullhiles returned, seeking to destroy Sycthian's spirit once and for all. Unfortunately, Nullhiles instead released Sycthian from his prison, freeing his spirit in the process. Since then, Sycthian began orchestrating his return to the galaxy, and officially declaring his separation from the Sith, believing they were weak and useless due to their many failures in the past. Deciding to create a powerbase for himself so he could plan to resurrect his physical body, Sycthian began masquerading as a powerful Sith entity known as Darth Nox, creating the Reborn Sith Order sometime before 4 ABY, whilst secretly commanding the Eternal Empire and enlisting Kraven Voz and High Justice Novus. Seeking out an apprentice to lead the Reborn Sith Order while he's on hiatus, Sycthian sought out the businessman Tivan Morra, convincing him of the Republic's corruption and greed, and telling him to embrace his dark past. Sycthian eventually trained Tivan and anointed him as Darth Imperius, the new leader of the Reborn Sith Order. After Darth Imperius recruited a brand new apprentice, a force-sensitive slave girl called Jenera Ryku, Sycthian sent his plans into motion, luring the two Sith to Hoth, where he betrayed them. Much to Sycthian's will, Imperius and Shayara survived Sycthian's attack, and escaped Hoth. Sycthian's Resurrection :''See the Resurrection of Sycthian for more information. With Noman Karr, Sycthian's latest enemy, on the loose, operating with the Galactic Alliance and equipped with the destructive Mass Shadow Generator, Sycthian manipulated Karr into resurrecting him by giving himself enough power to create a physical body, while his spiritual form was resting in a Force realm called Adyta. After a test of the Mass Shadow Generator on Ziost, Noman Karr would be betrayed by his allies Syn Zuko and Hermes, his true name Dez Pluto, back on Yavin IV. After a short battle with the duo and Karr's former master Kan Toth, Karr would rift away to begin his diversion. Noman Karr's fleet began their invasion on Coruscant and Dromund Kaas simultaneously, luring the Jedi Sarah Sibria into battling the fleet, while the True Sith Empire fought Karr's forces on Dromund Kaas. On Yavin IV, Karr began using the Mass Shadow Generator but was confronted by Kan Toth. After a duel between the two, Karr would defeat Kan, exhausting him. Shortly after, Karr was confronted by the leader of the Vindictive High Lord Valn, and Sarah Sibria, who returned after defeating Karr's fleet on Coruscant. The two began fighting Karr, before Syn Zuko returned, taking his fleet to fight off Karr. After Sarah seemingly destroyed the Mass Shadow Generator, Sycthian returned to Yavin IV, declaring his return to the galaxy, and using the remnants of the Generator to give himself enough energy to create a physical body. He later seemingly killed Karr by destroying the Temple of Sacrifice on Yavin IV. Reign as the Fallen Emperor After Sycthian's resurrection as the Fallen Emperor, he swiftly went on hiatus within the realm of Adyta, needing to create a physical body for himself. Because of this, Sycthian summoned the High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz to lead his advisers called the Eternal Lords into conquering smaller worlds before his grand arrival. Many Eternal Lords such as Zahl, Jall'gelear and Theoros Carsen, as well as the android High Justice Novus, went on campaigns to take over multiple planets, but were stopped by the True Sith Empire, the Vindictive, and other influential factions. Eventually, most of the Eternal Lords were stopped and killed by these influential factions. This in turn caused Kraven Voz to come out of the shadows and launch his own campaign against the True Sith Empire and the Vindictive, leading an invading force to Coruscant, aiming to destroy the Jedi Temple and the Senate. However, Kraven was intercepted by the Vindictive forces, whom were aided by High Lord Valn during his invasion on Coruscant. With the Eternal Fleet battling the Vindictive, Darth Kron and Ragnar the Black infiltrated Kraven's capital ship, and dueled him inside. Gaining the upperhand, Kron and Ragnar combined their powers and seemingly killed Kraven, while the Shadow Army and the Vindictive eliminated the Eternal Fleet swarm. Three years later, returning from the Force realm of Adyta after the defeat of Nova and the Ascensional Empire, Sycthian ordered his herald, the now-confirmed to be alive Kraven Voz, to report the galaxy's status inside the Eternal Spire above the Fallen Empire's capital planet Zakuul. Pleased to know his plan went according to his vision, Sycthian smiled victoriously at the prospect of his arrival to the galaxy. A New Order In 20 ABY, a year following the end of the Ascensional War, Sycthian began putting his plans into motion. He organized the Fallen Empire's forces, including the Eternal Fleet and ordered them to strike the planet Taris, which at the time was a safezone for the remaining Ascensional remnants. Sycthian sent High Lord Kraven Voz to supervise the attack alongside High Justice Novus while the Galactic Alliance made their own against the Ascensionals. Soon enough, the Eternal Fleet invaded Taris, destroying much of it's capital city. Kraven soon made his way towards the Taris Citadel, confronting the Alliance and Jedi opposition stationed there. Kraven fought the combined forces of Orin Shan, Kranak, Darth Malash, Executioner Venn and Ni' Jinn, until he was forced to duel a Jedi mercenary called Kaiden Fey. Ultimately succeeding, but at the cost of losing his hand, both Kraven and Novus successfully led their forces to victory, conquering Taris in the name of Sycthian and the Fallen Empire. Sometime after that, Sycthian met up with Apsolon Industries CEO George Actian, and the two made a deal, Apsolon Industries now supplying and improving technologies within the Fallen Empire's arsenal. During the Galactic Alliance's manhunt for Prime Imperator Arkhous of the Ascensional Autocratic Republic, Sycthian sent High Justice Novus and his battalion to Darnia to capture Arkhous. Seizing his target, Novus brought Arkhous before Sycthian, the latter executing the Prime Imperator, seemingly leading to the destruction of the Ascensionals. Seeking to expand his powerbase, Sycthian went on a quest to recruit powerful warriors from across the galaxy, starting with Makato Naez. Meeting with him, Sycthian convinced Naez to abandon the First Order and join him, forming the Callous Order. Sycthian later ventured to Hoth and met King Gaea, promising him great power in return for his servitude, Gaea agreeing, joining the Callous Order alongside Naez. Battle of Tython With Makato Naez and King Gaea joining the newly-formed Callous Order, Sycthian began spreading turmoil across a distressed galaxy, ordering Gaea to attract the attention of the True Sith Empire, including his former Sith apprentice Darth Imperius, by any means necessary. Gaea began corrupting the planet Hoth, leading to a strike-force coming in pursuit. After the task-force, which consisted of Darth Malash, Nullhiles, Darth Shayara and Kranak defeated Gaea and seemingly killed him, the spirit of Gaea revealed that Sycthian was planning on personally invading the Jedi capital Tython. The Sith weren't interested in the news, but Jedi mercenary Kaiden Fey picked up on this and warned the New Jedi Order immediately. Arriving on Tython as quickly as he could, Kaiden warned Jedi Masters Vashii and Kan Toth, including the Jedi Council, about the imminent attack on Tython carried out by Sycthian. Many Jedi and Galactic Alliance individuals began preparing for this assault, alongside Orin Shan, Endra Dr'aan, High Lord Valn and Nullhiles. Soon enough, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian crashed into the Jedi Temple from a rift, all by himself, mocking the remaining resistance there. Although the Jedi Order and the alliance combined their strength, it wasn't enough to even remotely stop Sycthian from unleashing complete, utter devastating upon the Jedi Temple. Sycthian continued demonstrating his superiority, putting an Eternal Shield on himself so he could easily destroy the Temple and showing his mastery over the Force, until he was confronted by his old enemy, Darth Kron, who challenged him to a fierce battle. Confident in his ability to destroy them all, Sycthian engaged Kron, Vashii, Orin Shan, Endra Dr'aan all simultaneously, Joseph Sibria and Kaiden Fey joining the fight against Sycthian. Unbeknownst to Sycthian and the others at the time, Kranak was watching the battle in complete awe. Sycthian knocked out Vashii, causing Orin Shan to retaliate aggressively, only for Sycthian to easily impale the Jedi Knight, Orin collapsing. Sycthian forced choked his enemies and released them, unimpressed with their pathetic attempts on protecting Tython, now a wasteland. Sycthian rifted away, but was followed by Joseph. Within Sycthian's Domain, Adyta, Sycthian properly introduced himself to Joseph and warned him of the future, where he will reign. Joseph didn't fear this, Sycthian opening a rift for Joseph to leave after he too said he doesn't fear him and his "weak" Jedi Order. Pursuing the Seeker To be added. Invading Dromund Kaas To be added. Assembling the Seeker To be added. Final Showdown To be added. Personality As a Dark Lord of the Sith during the Old Republic, Sycthian was brutal, deceptive and manipulative, becoming one of the most renowned Sith Lords of all time during that era, while also rising to power as the Immortal Emperor after defeating both the prodigal knight Revan and the former Sith Emperor Vitiate. Eventually, Sycthian would become obsessed with power, and would seek to extend his own life to become immortal, which he later succeeded in doing so, but in turn destroying his own alliance and becoming the Immortal Emperor of the Eternal Empire, later known as the Fallen Empire. After his resurrection on Yavin IV in 16 ABY, Sycthian transformed into the Fallen Emperor, the Immortal ruler of the Fallen Empire. Realziing the failure of the Sith long ago, Sycthian made it his goal to subjugate and conquer every single solar system in the galaxy, claiming the New Republic, the Galactic Alliance, the True Sith Empire and other factions and civilizations to be weak-minded, lacking in the element of evolution. Sycthian believed he was the worthy ruler to dominate the entire galaxy, binding it to a singular will; Sycthian's will. Additionally to his god complex, Sycthian was also extremely obsessive with his pursuit for knowledge and unlimited power, doing whatever he possibly can to obtain these two secrets. Sycthian ultimately formed the Callous Order to further extend his will on the galaxy, while having an additional powerbase that'll help him achieve power and enlightenment. He allied with individuals such as George Actian and a repaired Nova in an effort to further advance his endgame. Powers and Abilities During his reign as a Sith Lord in the Old Republic, Sycthian was immensely powerful with the Force, mastering the powers of the dark side and Sith sorcery over three millennia of experience, with Sycthian capable of fighting tremendously powerful individuals, notably the former Sith Emperor Valkorion (whom Sycthian defeated and killed twice), the legendary Jedi prodigy Revan and ancient Lord of the Sith Nullhiles. Despite being very powerful, Sycthian was ultimately defeated at the hands of the Ancient Foes, although still survived death and became a spiritual being for a short period of time. However, after his resurrection on Yavin IV at the hands of Noman Karr, Sycthian constructed a new body for himself and transformed into the now fearsome and tremendously powerful Fallen Emperor. Sycthian has numerous powers and abilities over the Force, most notably his complete mastery over Force Lightning, powerful enough to even rival Darth Sidious. Additionally, he was capable of constructing Force barriers of varying sizes, even using this power to create the Eternal Barrier, a virtually impenetrable Force barrier. Sycthian also unlocked abilities such as Force Corruption, a Force ability that can corrupt his opponents and even turn them mad, and the Beam of Destruction, a beam of pure dark side energy that can decimate anything in it's path. Sycthian's force abilities were also enhanced, his Force Repulses capable of destroying entire structures, like the Tython Jedi Temple, and Force pushes of immense magnitude. Sycthian could even create fully-real Force duplications of himself, notably doing so during the Korriban Clash. Additionally to his immense Force abilities, Sycthian was also a renowned and feared Lightsaber duelist, eliminating all those who challenged his rule as the Immortal Emperor during the Old Republic. As the Fallen Emperor, Sycthian was a master combatant and duelist, easily besting the likes of Orin Shan, Vashii, High Lord Valn, Endra Dr'aan in combat, while being perfectly capable of overpowering opponents such as Darth Kron and Nullhiles, while also skilled enough to duel Force entities such as Ragnar the Black. Even with his deadly reputation as a master Force user and duelist, Sycthian was also a master manipulator, ultimately instigating events such as the Ascensional War, the Eternal War and even his own resurrection whilst on hiatus, and was able to strike fear into multiple galactic communities such as the True Sith Empire and the Galactic Alliance with the prospect of his return. Additionally, Sycthian was able to insert fear into individuals such as Nullhiles and Noman Karr, the latter being so fearful of Sycthian's power that ultimately led to his resurrection. The only known begins capable of rivaling Sycthian's already tremendous power are Apocalyptos, Ragnar the Black and Yana, while Ancharus is known to surpass him. Gallery S4_Sycthian.png|Season 4 Character Poster Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Emperors Category:Fallen Empire members Category:Sorcerers Category:Cyborgs